On Life's Edge
by emotionless04
Summary: Harm finds a girl on his street but is all as it appears? R&R Please!
1. Default Chapter

I sit on the side of the road, it's raining heavily and the leaves that have fallen in the wind are now floating down the concrete gutter. My shirt was soaked along time ago and my trousers, once new, are now sitting on my legs torn and ruined. The brown raincoat I had now sits draped over me. A car drives passed and sprays me with the muddy water, which is now dripping down my face. My raincoat is torn and the rain gets harder. It's a Thursday but no one's at school now, it's the holidays.

A few more minutes pass, which seem like eternity. The sky is dark and any concept of time is gone. The street is almost empty, but only for a minute, as several more cars pass and the prominent tear-stains on my cheeks are covered by mud, but only for a short period of time as the waterfalls of tears begin again. I start thinking "What would he be doing right now?" "Would he be worried?" of course not what am I thinking? "Or would he even care?"

The leaves on the trees are golden, orange and a burnt red, they normally would have looked nice, but today they are simply a blur of colour in a grey street. It's probably around 1700hrs now, I get up and attempt to go in search of a small corner shop, the pain is bad, it hurts, but I keep going. I walk into a convenience store on the corner of one of the many streets in this neighbourhood. The clerk at the counter is an old man with half-rimmed glasses, a white shirt and black pants he looked formal, gentle, kind, and almost warm. I walk down the isles thinking of what I should buy with a total of 1.10, in small change. There is a tea machine at the end, which looks really good. I decide on the tea and after thanking the old man I leave clutching my warm tea, in a hope of defrosting my now shaking body.

I walk down the street, a small way and take up my post, beside a telegraph pole. The rain hasn't stopped and as I sit in the gutter memories and events start rushing through my brain. Suddenly, a car speeds past and startled I spill my tea down the front of my top. Well, at least I'm warmer… I think? The wind picks up and my cup blows down the street and chills my soaked top. I sit there in the gutter for a few minutes before a newspaper graces me with its presence. Its pages have turned yellow and as it blows by I notice the headlines reads something on politics. It made me think of my troubled life, so much for running away from it.

The rain starts to ease, but not for long and my respite ends as the bucketing torrents of rain once more commence, and I've only moved a little way along the footpath. I decide I should probably find somewhere to stay as the rain isn't easing, and some conspicuous creatures have started roaming the streets. I consider my options but where should I go? Who would want to see a girl in a torn brown raincoat, oversized jeans and a drenched white t-shirt? I walk for a bit and try to find a shelter I could stay here but that isn't as easy as I thought it would be. The rain isn't exactly forgiving.

Abruptly, a sudden wave of nausea takes over and I buckle, falling into the gutter, overcome by emotions. I lie in the gutter just listening and thinking how I got here and the mess I'm in. My body aches as I lie there cold and lonely in a city I've never seen before. A door opens, the bright light is blinding and I can't see anything. I just lay there, frozen, water running off my raincoat, hoping to God I live to see the end of this problem. But, then there is a voice, short, gentle and soothing with an Australian accent. I realise he's talking to me "Are you ok?" I look up at the man; he has brown, black wavy hair and chocolate brown eyes. His shave is rough and hair is not brushed, but his look is caring. I shake my head and fall limp back onto the hard concrete gutter. He picks me up and I start shaking again. I feel myself go up some stairs before I fall into an exhausted sleep.

I must have only been asleep for a short period of time because as I wake up there is a clock on the wall reading 1900hrs. The man from before is sitting opposite me with a questioning look on his face. I notice a rug that has been wrapped around me and the remainder of my raincoat is hanging on a wooden hat stand now dry. I attempt to sit up, but to my dismay a surging pain rushes through the middle of my body. "Are you okay?" he questioned from his position in the chair. I fob his concern off "It's nothing, I'm fine," in an attempt to protect the dreadful truth, but, he knew I was lying, he had a look of concern on his face. "My names Harm, what's yours?" I didn't know what to say. Should I tell him my real name or not, but I trusted this guy there was something about him and before I could finish my thoughts I blurted it out "Jamie McDonnell," he smiled. "I'm going to get you some dry clothes. Would you like some tea?" Okay, this was a guy who would have been in his late 20's who had seen me lying in a gutter in the pouring rain and not only had he helped me out of the rain, he'd taken me into his house, wrapped me in blankets and put me on his sofa, when he could have been out with mates, at parties doing what people his age do, not helping random kids, who have run away, and he has found in the gutters outside his house. I was pulled out of my train of thought "what?" I remembered he had said something. He chuckled and replied "You're funny you know Jamie? What do I call you? But first would you like some tea?" I'm shocked this guy was so nice and I trust him, I'm not sure why though "Ah, tea and some warm clothes would be really nice, if it's not to much trouble sir and call me whatever," then as he walked out the door he turned back around "Jamie stop with the sirs and just call me Harm," and he continued on his way.

I was left in his living room. He has two armchairs and a sofa all centred around a fireplace that was burning brightly in front of me. There is a bookcase on the left side of the r, it's half empty and the books look dusty. There is a lamp in the right corner of an arch-way, which leads to what appears to be the kitchen. The kitchen has black and white checked laminate covering the floor. There is a wooden counter with two wooden stools neatly tucked under the counter and some wooden cabinets, which appears to hold a small amount of stacked crockery. The fridge looks old and is covered with brown laminate with a wooden finish.

However, my thoughts are interrupted by his return from wherever he had disappeared to. "Here are some things that might fit, but, I'm not sure." I make a poor effort at getting up and after several attempts and some help I am sitting up and begin to change into the clothes Harm had found. The shirt is over-sized, obviously. It has red checks and the jeans are too long, but, they are similar to the ones I had been wearing.

Harm waled back into the living room and just laughed at me. "They're way too long. Give me a second and I'll cut them off," and he disappeared again. I look out the window and watch the street. It is still raining and the street looks cold and harsh. I watched the trees sway in the breeze and the leaves that roll down the street then, I was stopped abruptly, "Hey, I'm back and this time I'm raring to go!" I moved, slowly, back down to the sofa and let him cut the bottom of the jeans off and then rolled them up a small way.

I fall into an exhausted sleep almost unconsciousness. My dreams are filled with memories of everything that has happened in my life. Harm seems so familiar. I feel like I've known him all my life, like nothings ever been different.

I feel myself waking slowly, I want to go back to sleep, I'm not finished thinking. But, now I'm awake. I lie still taking in my surroundings and remembering the events of the last week.

I'd only ever known the guy who was meant to be my father. He was a druggy and was never home. He'd come home occasionally but he was always pissed, I never new my mother. I was told she could have been my sister but that's all. No idea what she looked like or anything like that. Anyway, he came home the other day and started yelling and screaming about nothing in particular, then he got angry because his bed wasn't made and he hit me. Not once like usual but multiple times, he beat me to the ground. So, after he was out I left, just left in what I was wearing. I'd been gone a week and a bit, living in shelters.

"Hey! Jamie! You in there?... FOOD!" and I'm out of my thoughts "Where?" Harm smiles and looks at me funny "I was wondering if you'd like breakfast it's 8:30?" "Please!"

We sat in his living room talking about some different things. He didn't seem to keen to dwell on the fact that he found me in his gutter last night. Instead, Harm brings up the 'TO DO' list for today. "Okay, how about we pick up some clothes that fit from the shops and have dinner somewhere?" I look at him funny, but, he continues. "So where do you normally go shopping?" he seemed so happy and to be taking someone shopping, regardless of the fact that he picked me from his gutter, just last night. "The Op shop? I don't know, I never go shopping,"

"Okay, well the shops are often a good place to start. How about we leave in a while? You can have a shower and then we'll head out," "Okay," I finish my breakfast and attempt to move of the sofa. I go to sit up, but, a pain surged through my chest and I let out a short scream in pain. I collapse onto the floor, in pain, gasping for air. I hear plates being put down and hurried footsteps approaching me.

"Okay, Jamie I've got a new plan for today and it includes bypassing a doc,"

"No! I mean it's not necessary, I'm fine see," I get up pulling faces in pain as I attempt to get off the ground. Harm smiled slightly although he obviously wasn't pleased.

"Here's the deal, you let me take a peek at those ribs and I'll judge whether the doc is necessary." Reluctantly I agree, bracing myself for the worst. I turned and lay back down.

"Okay, well it didn't seem this awkward when I thought of it," I giggle a pained giggle and reply "I could be an old woman as appose to a 13yr old girl," and as I speak I unbutton the shirt and hitch up the singlet I'm wearing. "See, it's not that bad," I say as I watch intently as he grimaces. "You're right Jamie this isn't bad it's terrible!"

"I don't mind if you don't tell me how you ended up in the gutter outside my place or how you got this, but, Jamie … Jamie you have to see a doctor. I bet you have more don't you," I turn to face him tears flowing down my cheeks as I shake my head. He passes me a tissue and he continues "Look I have a friend who's a doctor, I'll call him and ask if he can come round. Ok?" I just nod. It was what he wanted, but, then they'd find the horrible truth. "Ok, I'll give him a call and be right back, stay here and don't move," Harm left the room for the kitchen; I listen to the muffled voice, before Harm returns. "He said he'd stop by in about 10 minutes, he was on his way to work. Oh, do you mind if Mac comes to?" "Why should I?"

Just as we finished our conversation there was a knock at the door. "Hold on a second," Harm disappeared and then returned with two people, a man in his late 40's and a woman who would only have been a year younger than Harm. The man had grey hairs, a beard and was on the tall side. The girl who was obviously Mac had short brown hair and smiled as I took the figures in.

"Hi Jamie, my names David. Harm here says you've hurt your ribs," I nod and lift my singlet, once more. "Okay Jamie, does it hurt here?" he pokes my lower ribs that were surrounded by different shades of purple and blue. I simply nod and he continues "How about here?" He pokes my left-side and I reply with another nod. Then the killer question "I f I help, can you stand up?" I am determined to be strong and not appear weak "Okay," I grab David's hand as he helps me to a standing position. But, I can't, the pain is too immense. I fall to the ground clutching my hip and scrunching my knees up protecting them. David knows exactly what happened, I just can' hide it, he's to smart.

I lie on the floor crying, the pain, it hurts so much. Then I feel arms wrapped around me and lift me onto the sofa, but, it wasn't Harm it was Mac. I just look out into space, completely zoned out.

"Hey, Jamie, I promise you'll be ok. I know it's hard and believe me I know," I watch David and Harm discussing something, I'm not sure what exactly, but as the conversation finished David leaves and Harm returns to the living room. "Okay, Dave says it's probably just bruising but he'd recommend an X-ray of that hip," I must have gone white or something because it was then he added "If you don't want to do that, we could dress your wounds and see how they go. It's your choice," I sit there thinking.

"Harm can I leave it?" Mac and Harm smile, "That's fine but David said you had to keep off it either way. So, I'll go and organise that end if you're ok with Mac staying here and play Doc," I giggle at Harm's childish behaviour as if he was a little boy again and with that David is on his way.

Mac headed to the kitchen and came back with a first aid kit, plus anything else you could possibly think of. "Okay, cuts need disinfectant, that wonderful arm needs gorse, some strapping tape for your hip and that knee and your ribs need bandage. In fact, I've got an even better idea how about we just amputate at the neck that should do it," I start laughing but not for long as the pain is still as real as before, but, all tension present before hand seems to have evaporated.

"Now where to start I mean there are so many options," I give her a quizzical look and reply. "I don't mind,"

"Okay, well in that case minor to major seems to be the ultimate choice," as she continues her mission I zone out. It's weird, I haven't even known these people 24hrs and I feel so loved, as if someone actually cares about what happens to me. Silence consumed the room, but, then Mac says something "I would have left too," What is that suppose to mean? I didn't tell her, I hadn't told Harm, how did she know I'd run from something?


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: not mine

Category: Drama/ Romance

Summary: Harm finds a girl on his street but is all as it appears?

AN: ok this is my first attempt at writing anything so please R&R oh and there was a typo in the last chapter, I mentioned an Australian accent. This story wasn't originally a Jag story but it reminded me of Harm and Mac so I changed it and forgot to delete that part. Sorry!

I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up Mac was sitting on the couch I was lying on and Harm was sitting in a chair close by. I watched them intently, waiting for someone to say something.

Then Mac send something "good afternoon, how was that sleep?"

"Um……" I looked away I couldn't look them in the eyes, I couldn't tell them what had happened they would get rid of me.

But, before I could answer Harm changed the subject "How about this for a plan, we go down to the mall on 5th Ave and go shopping?" he looked at me as if to say 'well?', I simply nodded in an effort to prevent my tears from falling.

After insisting that he push me in the wheelchair he had from somewhere or another we headed for the door an Mac pushed me down the stairs. How she managed to keep me from falling out I will never know. As we headed down the path a breeze blew the golden leaves up the street. The road was still wet, but it didn't spray everywhere when the cars drove past. The buildings were old, made of brick but looked really nice. We got to the end of the street and took a left. I had never seen buildings like these. Everything here was really nice, neat even homey. I had to fight the tears threatening to fall.

We arrived at the mall and stopped outside. I looked up at the mall, it was huge in comparison to any shop I'd seen before. It was an old building three or four storey's high and had escalators leading to every floor. There must have been a hundred shops at least. Then a thought crossed my mind "Where do you shop for clothes there's no _Vinnies_?" Mac looked shocked. "oh yeah, Mac where can we find some clothes, Jamie seems fixated on Vinnies?" Harm said with a smile pulling at the corner of his mouth.

AN: I'm sorry it's so short I have to sleep sometime. Please Review!


	3. chapter3

Disclaimer: not mine

Category: Drama/ Romance

Summary: Harm finds a girl on his street but is all as it appears?

AN: ok this is my first attempt at writing anything so please RR oh and there was a typo in the last chapter, I mentioned an Australian accent. This story wasn't originally a Jag story but it reminded me of Harm and Mac so I changed it and forgot to delete that part. Sorry!

"_Mac's POV"_

I was shocked 'how could a girl as small as she is end up like this?' as I thought to myself, we headed to the _DJ's_ store, which occupied half of two levels. I watched Harm push Jamie into _DJ's_, she'd obviously never seen anything like it before because her expression was one of total aw as we headed towards the kids section.

"Harm, it's huge! It must be the biggest shop in the world, I've never seen anything like it," Harm simply smiled one of his priceless smiles at Jamie's comment. 'he was so good with children……' however, I was pulled out of my train of thought when Harm started saying something.

"Hey, Jamie whatya think of these?" Harm was holding up a pair of jeans, which had faded patches down the front. I had to laugh at their expressions they were both so excited about clothes shopping, which surprised me because I always pictured Harm as the one to avoid shopping. Obviously I was very wrong as I earned a set of creased foreheads and a unanimous "What?" but, after explaining myself we continued on our search for clothes. It was wonderful until I sensed it.

"Jamie, what's the matter? Are you ok?" I asked cautious of how I put my words. Jamie simply looked away, unwilling to meet my eyes. "Jamie, you need to tell me what's wrong so Mac and I can fix it," Harm interjected.

"Why are you doing this?" she replied still not meeting my eyes. "Why haven't you just left me somewhere? Ok! So people help but then you're meant to throw me back out! You know, no one ever cares about your well being when you're like me. Why should you?" Jamie tried to keep her tears from falling but several lone tears streamed down her face as she said this.

"Hey! Wait a second………Jamie, number 1 we're not MEANT to do anything and number 2 why shouldn't we care? You may think your all grown-up but you're not, you need to be loved and cared for,"

AN: I'm sorry it's so short I have to sleep sometime. Please Review!


End file.
